


Fucking Villains

by von_gikkingen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gikkingen/pseuds/von_gikkingen





	Fucking Villains

“I still can’t believe you fucked that guy.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t believe we’re working for HYDRA, _Karen_ ,” I shoot right back, never even looking away from the screen in front of me. All this data is so important to correlate, after all. Definitely more of a priority than yelling at my cousin…

It takes a full minute of silence to make me realize that I actually stunned her enough with that remark to leave her without a quick reply.

“I apologized for that,” she says when I glance over my shoulder at her.

“And yet, we’re still working for HYDRA,” I say, deadpan.

“They said they were investors…”

“If only your genius extended to bothering to read the fine print.”

“What can I possibly say to…” she starts and now she almost sounds like she might cry.

“Don’t say anything. Finish your damn research if you believe that’s somehow going to be the end of it.”

“Strucker said that once…”

She doesn’t finish that sentence. It has a lot to do with me starting to laugh in her face before she can.

“Strucker is a fucking liar. You really think he’s going to let you go? We’re prisoners here, you…” I say, biting down on my lip to keep myself from saying something I will really regret. “You really are a moron for someone so brilliant.”

“I can’t take it back, Lily,” she snaps. Good. I prefer anger to whining.

“You sure about that? Because odds are if you wanted to build a time machine you probably could.”

“That is nowhere near my area of expertise and you know it.”

“And you know better than to try to shame me over stuff so what the fuck was up with _that_ comment…?” I say. And she has the good sense to look ashamed of herself. Good. That’s winning her some points with me at least.

She’s still the reason why we’re stuck in a secret lab in the middle of nowhere and the only time I managed to have sex since we got here was when I decided that, well, arms dealer isn’t as bad as a mad scientist and who am I kidding, if I don’t get some kind of distraction I will lose it. And next thing I knew I was dragging him into the nearest gloomy storage room and… And no fucking way she got to treat it as a mistake. Only I got to do that. And god, what a horrible mistake it was…

“I can’t build you a time machine,” she says, trying to sound calm. “And I wasn’t trying to shame you I… I’m scared for you. God, Lily, he seemed so…”

“Genuinely evil?” I say to help her with that sentence, since otherwise we might be here all day. “Aren’t you observant. Yeah. Pretty sure he be might criminally insane on some level, but guess what? We don’t exactly have the moral high ground on people like that anymore. Because we’re people like that. We’re fucking villains, Karen…”

“Well, you are…”

I am too stunned to speak for a second and then… then I’m just laughing. I am and she is and it’s definitely on the hysterical side and that’s probably why we can’t make ourselves stop. As soon as I feel like I might be calming down I catch her eye and off I go again. And I feel like I might never be able to stop laughing again.

“You know the really bad part?” I say eventually, still feeling like I might go off at any moment.

“That you didn’t even know his name before I told you.”

“Nope. That’s actually not that uncommon. Yet another thing you don’t get to shame me for,” I inform her on the off chance she was considering it. “No, the worst part is… it was actually pretty good. And not just because it’s been a while. He was…”

“You know, that is already too much information,” she says. And for a second I actually think she might end up putting her hands over her ears.

“Yeah, you got me stuck working for HYDRA because you couldn’t be bothered to look for a proper lab assistant. You’re gonna sit there and listen to everything I have to say.”

Her eyes are big and horrified and so I only manage to keep a straight face for a second.

“The look on your face…” I say through laughter. “Oh… wow… I needed this.”

“You’re the worst.”

“I am. And I’m all you’ve got,” I say, pressing my forehead against hers for a moment to let her know I mean it. “We’re surrounded by people who are a lot better at being the worst than either of us can ever hope to be. And all you’ve got in your corner is me.”

“It’s enough,” she tells me and now _I_ feel like crying. Because I appreciate the sentiment but no, it’s fucking not. I wish.

I wish I was someone who could get us the hell out of here. But my skillset just about extends to doing my incompetent best to help with her research into some insanely complex neuroinhibitors HYDRA _will_ end up using for something shady. Oh and fucking South African psychopaths – though that’s more of a hobby, really.

“We better get back to work,” she tells me, getting up from the ground. Because that’s where we ended up after our earlier laughing fit. One of us literally falling out of her chair and, no, I have nothing to say for myself.

“Yeah,” I sigh, taking the hand she extends to me. “This evil science won’t do itself, will it…?”

“It’s not _evil_ science. Just… science.”

“But what will it be when Strucker starts looking for an application for it?”

She says nothing. She has nothing to say to that.

On impulse I draw her to me, envelop her in a hug rather than try to tell her it’s going to be alright. It’s _not_ and we both know it. But having each another helps. If you have to be in this kind of a mess you’re better off sharing it with someone who’s family…


End file.
